deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayonetta
Another informant and associate, Enzo, discovers that a gem known as the Right Eye, part of a set known as the Eyes of the World that Bayonetta is searching for, is rumored to be in Vigrid. During her quest in Vigrid, she has multiple run-ins with Luka Redgrave (who holds her responsible for his father's death shortly after opening her casket), the Umbran Witch Jeanne (who is strangely adversarial towards Bayonetta and makes light of her missing memories), and a girl named Cereza (who insists that Bayonetta is her 'mummy'). Over the course of the game, Bayonetta discovers the truth about herself, the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. She learns that she is the forbidden child of an Umbra Witch named Rosa and the last remaining Lumen Sage, Father Balder. She is a key element in his plot to revive Jubileus, The Creator, and also the bearer of the Left Eye. Cereza is actually her younger self, stolen from her time to trigger Bayonetta's awakening as the Left Eye and complete Balder's plot. After fighting through hordes of angels, besting Jeanne, and defeating Father Balder, Bayonetta regains all of her memories, awakening the Left Eye within her and falls unconcious due to the pain. Balder rises injured yet undefeated and takes Bayonetta to the statue of Jubileus to revive the goddess and unite the Trinity of Realities. Fortunately, Jeanne, who survived the final battle with Bayonetta, breaks free of the mind control cast onto her by Balder and chases the statue into space. Jeanne manages to pull Bayonetta out of the statue while Balder dies within the statue, reviving Jubileus, The Creator. Bayonetta managaes to defeat the goddess, finishing her by summoning Queen Sheba with Jeanne's help (although she is not seen, white hair appears twisting around Bayonetta's own hair). After destroying the Jubileus' crumbling body, Bayonetta and Jeanne plummet down into the earth and several months later, Bayonetta is assummed to be dead; instead, Bayonetta and Jeanne both survived and continue their fight against the angels. While fighting the angels, Bayonetta plants a rosemary flower into her hair, saying it suits her now that she has recovered her memory (Rosemary is said to symbolize rememberance). Bayonetta is portrayed as a beautiful young woman who posseses a slender yet rather curvaceous and tall figure like other Umbra Withches in her clan. She has black hair wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo and gray eyes; also, she has a mole located at bottom of her left cheek close to her lips. Her main attire is composed of a skin-tight suit made of out of her hair that has a rose design on the abdomen as well as long white gloves, black and gray heels and thin, gold chains; she also wears glasses that have the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earrings. She wears an Umbra Watch over her bust that contains red jewel previously thought to be the Left Eye. Four metal symbols are attached to her hair, three of them are the shape of the crescent moon, the other is the symbol of the Umbra Witches; also, Bayonetta has a hair ribbon wrapped around her hairdo that extends down to to her legs covered in demonic language. At the end of the game, she wears a rosemary flower in her hair. Bayonetta also has alternate outfits that can be bought at the Gates of Hell. Some outfits are composed as Umbran Elegance, which only appear when activated and when using the weapon related to the elegance( Durga, Kulshedra, Odette, Lt. Col Kilgore, and Sai Fung). Others can be worn using the Super Mirror once that, and the individual costumes are bought. For most of the game, Bayonetta can be seen as a calm character. She claims not to care about children, but becomes attached to Cereza. She hates cockroaches and crying babies. She cares about her clan deeply, despising her father for influencing the witch hunts. At the beginning of the game she comes off as callous and nonchalant, though later on she becomes much more caring. She tends to tease Luka, whether by scaring him or by sensually playing with him. She rather enjoys fighting angels in a playful yet brutal manner and she maintains her cool even when up against powerful angels such as the Auditos. Battle vs. Dante (by JWarrior89) No battle written WINNER: BAYONETTA Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for Bayonetta, as she had faced far tougher foes, as well as had greater agility, and better weapons. Unfortunately for Dante, his greater experience wasn't enough to clinch him a victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Storm (by Codgod13) Storm is walking in a park and hears gunshots going off. she immediately rushes to where she heard the noise, drawing her USP. She sees a woman in a black jumpsuit standing over a man in a white and gold cloak. Storm aims her pistol, and yells, "Hands in the air!" "Oh please," Bayonetta says, "Come on, there's no need for that. Why don't you put down the gun and run back to your room to listen to metallica, so I don't have to kill you?" In response, Storm fires her USP, but Bayonetta was already in motion, flipping backward and landing in a tree, firing with two of her scarborough fair. Storm ducks away from the bullets and takes cover behind a tree. She fires at where she remembered the umbra witch was, but the shots went astray. Bayonetta grinned, before bolt of lightning flew from the sky and struck her on the shoulder, sending her toppling from the tree. She scowls, and takes out Kulshreda. She whips it at Storm, hiting her in the arm and drawing blood. Storm reloads her handgun and dives out from cover, shooting Bayonetta twice in the chest. The umbra witch sucks in her teeth in annoyance, and drops Kulshreda in favor of her Onyx Roses, sending shotgun shells at Storm, who dives away and summons a hailstorm. The hail obscires Bayonetta's vision, and she takes out Shuraba, as Storm draws her knives, the two warriors duel, with Storm gaining an upper hand and disarming Bayonetta of her katana. Bayonetta flips back and activates Durga, and once again the two duel, as they do, Bayonetta slowly starts to collect the hail into a pile, which she uses as a giant club to smash Storm. She smirks as the hailstorm stops, turns into a crow, and flies away. As the witch flies, another hailstorm kicks in. Unable to fly, Bayonetta lands, and gets hit with an immensely powerful bolt of lightning. She falls to her hands and knees, as Storm approaches, knife in hand. Bayonetta smiles, and jumps into a handstand postition, opening fire with the guns on her shoes. The bullets wreck Storm from head to toe, sending the X-man flying backward and spraying blood all over the ground. The hailstorm once again ceases, and Bayonetta rolls her eyes and walks away. WINNER: Bayonetta Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Magic Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors